


Sherlock Deletes Everything

by wendymarlowe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe
Summary: another cracky 221B ficlet because I can't help it anymore





	Sherlock Deletes Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Шерлок удаляет всё](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726239) by [thunder_witch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_witch/pseuds/thunder_witch)



“Damn it, sorry.” John ducked under the police tape and stomped off after his retreating flatmate. _“You can’t just keep deleting this, Sherlock!”_

Sherlock flailed vaguely without turning around. “Watch me.”

“I’ve _been_ watching you, you git. For three bloody months!”

Sherlock whirled at that, eyes wide. “Three mon- how many times? _How many times_ did I delete the - whatever it is?”

 _Bloody_ . . . “You’ve deleted it already, haven’t you.” John groaned. “Unbelievable. It’s a wonder you haven’t already given yourself permanent brain damage. Deleting things over and over again can’t possibly be any worse than just admitting YOUR BROTHER IS SHAGGING LESTRADE.”

“Gaah!” Sherlock clapped his hands over his ears. Like that was going to do anything. “I CAN’T HEAR YOU!”

Since Sherlock was already being childish, John didn’t feel any hesitation about joining in. “SEX, SHERLOCK,” he practically yelled in Sherlock’s ear through the dubious protection of Sherlock’s gloved fingers. “MYCROFT IS HAVING SEX WITH LESTRADE. LOTS OF SWEATY, KINKY, NAKED SEX. TOGETHER.”

“Oi!” Greg called to them. “Still a crime scene here - speculate about your brother’s spectacular prowess in bed on your own time.”

“I hate you all.”

“What else is new?” Greg glared pointedly at the rest of his team until they got back to work. “Solve this quickly or I’ll tell you about your brother’s gorgeous bum.”


End file.
